Hancuffs
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Entry for the TwiMuses Monkey Lovin' Contest: Officer Bella has her world turned upside down when she meets her new partner.


Story Title: Handcuffs  
>Authors Name: LaurieWhitlock<br>Beta: myagrace, WolfChild and Kim Rathbone  
>Word Count: 9,368<br>Improv Song Used: No Escape  
>You Tube Link: .comwatch?v=1v_nrQy92ag&feature=player_embedded  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that pertains to the characters in this story. AH  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Jasper/Bella  
>Summery: Officer Bella has her world turned upside down when she meets her new partner<p>

BPOV

The alarm on my clock kept beeping, letting me know that it was time to get up and start another day in Tennessee. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I was getting a new partner today, something I wasn't looking forward to. My last partner, Jake, was transferred to Texas and we were getting one of theirs. I didn't know if my new partner was a male or a female. Stifling a yawn, I walked over to my clothes and pulled something out to wear till I got to the station. My uniform was sitting in my locker. I went into the bathroom and ran the water for a shower, then went into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. Once the coffee was brewing, I went back into the bathroom and grabbed my shower, got dressed, then went back into the kitchen and poured myself my first cup of coffee of the day. Once I finished drinking it I started my breakfast. As soon as I'd finished eating it and drinking my second cup of coffee, I put the dishes into the dishwasher and checked to make sure that I had everything I needed before locking up my apartment and going down to my black 2007 GMC Sierra Denali.

Hopping up into my truck and starting the engine, my music started to play. The Killers blared through my speakers as I drove. I may have been a police officer but I wasn't an up-tight one. I was only twenty-five and had gotten into the police force because of my dad and my brother. My dad Charlie Swan was the Chief of Police in the tiny town of Forks, Washington where I grew up. My brother Emmett was a detective in New York. I'd seen the stuff that they did and it made me want to help people as well. So as soon as I graduated from high school I entered the academy and then moved out here to Tennessee.

Dad wasn't too happy that I moved all the way out here but then again he wasn't to happy with Em either when he went to NY. If dad had his way he would have liked us to stay in Forks and work with him at the police station but Em and I wanted to see more of the world and not just the tiny town where hardly anything happens.

I pulled into the cop's parking lot and jumped out of my truck. I grabbed my stuff then closed and locked the door.

"Hey Bella" I heard a voice calling from behind me

I turned to see my best friend Edward Mason.

"Hey Ed" I waved back to him

He walked over and gave me a hug. "Did you have a good weekend?" he inquired as we separated.

"Yeah it was alright. Got some stuff done that I needed to get done. You?"

"It was good. Went out with Alice on Saturday to the movies"

Alice was the girl that Edward had been crushing on for sometime before I finally forced him to ask her out. Ed was a cop like me but Ali was a receptionist .

"So I guess things are going good with her then?"

"Yeah they are. I'm really glad that you suggested... or I should say forced me to finally ask her out"

"Well you were getting on my nerves with all that pining away for her and you didn't even do anything to see if she felt the same way" I laughed

"Yeah, yeah shut up Bells." He just laughed back

"Come on we better get in. Don't want to get in trouble with the Lieutenant"

"Yeah your right" He agreed.

As we started walking towards the station Edward asked me about Charlie and Em and I told him how they were doing. Before we reached the doors he stopped and turned to me.

"You're getting a new partner today aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Know anything about them?"

"No. Aro only said that it was today. I don't even know if my new partner is male or female"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't care as long as they can get the bloody job done right the first time and not fuck up"

Edward just nodded his head and we entered the station. I would have loved to get Edward as a partner because I knew that he could do the job right but he was partnered with my other good friend Riley. We saw Ali at the desk and as soon as she saw Edward, a big smile broke out over her face.

"Hi Edward" She called

"Hi Ali-cat." He replied.

She blushed at the nickname but didn't reprimand him for using it at work

"Hi Ali" I said

"Hi Bella. Aro wants to see you before you go out today"

"Sure Ali. If you see him, tell him I've gone to get changed and then I'll be in to see him"

"No problem Bell"

"Thanks"

Edward said bye to Ali and then we both went to locker rooms/changing area to get ready to hit the streets. I put all my stuff in my locker, got dressed and then I headed to Aro's office. I knocked on the door and he waved me in

"Ah Bella, good weekend I hope?"

"It was alright"

"Good, good"

I just nodded my head

"So you probably know why I called you in here"

"Yeah it's about my new partner"

"Right. His name is Jasper Whitlock, he was a Major in the army before joining the police force and he came to us highly recommended"

I just nodded my head again. As soon as he said in the army before the police force I was thinking of an old guy. Great just what I needed.

"Well Bella he's just outside. Would you like to meet him now"

"Sure Aro that would be great"

He picked up his phone and told whoever was on the other end to send him in. Aro hung up the phone and told me to have a seat. A few minutes later Aro's door opened and I had to make sure that my jaw didn't hit the ground.

In walked sex on legs. He was at lease 6'3" piercing green eyes and messy honey blond hair. Where on some guys the uniform didn't do anything for them; looks wise, on Jasper, it made him look even sexier.

"Jasper Whitlock, meet you new partner Isabella Swan" Aro said

He looked at me and smirked this sexy as fuck smirk and I nearly swooned at the sight of it. What was the man doing to me?

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Isabella" he drawled in that sexy as fuck Texas accent

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Whitlock"

"Jasper please Darlin'. I'm not old enough to be called my father yet"

I giggled a little and then blush remembering that we were standing in Aro's office still. I cleared my throat and said

"Alright Jasper it is"

"Well now that you both know each other, its time you both got to work" Aro said

We nodded and turned to leave. Jasper held the door open for me to walk out first. I smiled at him and then we went to find out what we would be doing for the day. We were on patrol. Once we got everything sorted out, we went out to the car and Jasper came around to open the driver's side door for me. I blushed and thanked him, then got in. He closed the door and ran around to the passenger side. As soon as he was strapped in, I started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So Jasper, tell me about yourself"

"Well I was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. I have two sisters Elizabeth and Lara and two brothers Peter and Jay. My daddy, Jackson, is a banker at the largest bank in town and my momma Amy is a school teacher. We live on a ranch with a lot of acres and animals. When I was 19 I joined the army. I was in the army for three years till my knee got damaged and I got an honorable discharge. I needed to get my knee replaced and while I was recoverin' I was tryin' to figure out what to do with my life. It was my brother Peter that suggested that I become a police officer, so I entered the academy, passed and became a Texas Ranger"

"So why did you want to do the exchange and come out here?"

"I love Texas, but after a while I got bored of seein' the same thin' over and over again. So when this came up I jumped at the offer"

"Yeah, I know what you mean about wanting to see different parts of the world"

"Oh yeah Darlin'? So what about you?"

"Well my father Charlie, is Chief of Police in Forks, Washington where my brother Emmett and I were born. My brother is a detective in New York"

"So bein' in the police force runs in the family then"

"Yep"

"What about your momma?"

"She lives in Phoenix with my step-dad Phil"

"Ah I see"

"So do you have a girlfriend, fiancée, wife?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"You find that suprisin'"

"To be honest... yes"

"Why?"

I groaned. I couldn't believe that he was going to make me tell him what I was thinking. Then again, why did I have to open my mouth. Lucky I was saved by having to say anything due to a call coming in. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I was glad that for the remainder of the day we were busy and he didn't have a chance to ask me again for a response.

Before I knew it two months had come and gone. I couldn't believe how much fun the last couple of months have been. Jasper was a blast and thankfully I didn't have to respond to the question that was left open. I was glad about that but I had a feeling that he was going to find a time to ask it again. I was off this weekend something that I was glad for. Ali, her sister Rose and my best friend Angela and I were all going out clubbing on Saturday night. It had been ages since we were all off at the same time, it was going to be great hanging out wit them this weekend. Angela was an English teacher and Rose worked in a auto body shop.

Jasper and I had just finished our shift and we were sitting at our desks filling out the paperwork that needed to be filled out

"So Darlin' what are your plans for the weekend?"

"A couple of friends and I are going clubbing on Saturday and then Sunday it probably will be a relaxing day"

"Sounds like a good weekend"

"What are your plans Jazz?"

"My brother Peter and his wife Charlotte are comin' for a visit"

"That's great that they are coming for a visit. What are your plans?"

"Not sure yet I guess we will just see what the days are going to bring"

I just nodded my head and went back to the paperwork. Once it was all done I said goodnight to Jasper and told him that I would see him on Monday. He told me to have a good weekend and with a friendly hug we parted ways in the parking lot, me going to my truck and Jasper to a blue 67' Dodge Charger with flame details on the side of the doors and on the roof. It was such a sexy car and I wondered if he would take me for a drive in it one day.

I saw him pull out, I waved at him and then climbed in my truck. I then started the engine and made my way home. Once I got home and after my shower I started dinner and then like every Friday I called Charlie and Em to see how their week was. It was something that I enjoyed doing, I might not get to see them as often as I liked but I made sure no matter what come Friday I was on the phone calling Charlie first spending a hour talking to him and then another hour talking to Em.

Once dinner was finished as well as my phone calls were done, I did up the dishes and went and popped a movie in.

Saturday night 

I spent this morning cleaning my apartment because I knew that I would probably be too hung over tomorrow to do it. I was currently in my room trying to decide on what I was going to wear. I had some outfits placed on my bed but I didn't know what one to choose. I decided to call up the girls to see what they were wearing, I thought if I got an idea of what they were wearing it would help me to pick my outfit.

I called Ang first. She told me that she was wearing a pair of black jeans, black heels and a red top with ruffled sleeves. I told her that I would see her in an hour and then went to call Rose. She told me that she was going to be wearing a one shoulder baby blue dress with blue sling back heels. I told her that she would look beautiful as always. I then called Alice. Alice said that she was going to be wearing a gold strapless dress with pale gold open toe heels. I hung up with her after telling her that I would see her soon and went back to looking at my outfits. I finally settled on my jeans, dark brown cowboy boots and a short sleeve plaid top.

Once I had my outfit picked out I put the rest of my clothes back in the closet and then went to get a shower. As soon as I was showered, shaved and dressed I put on a little bit of makeup, pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and then texted the girls to see if they were ready. They all replied saying that they were and so I hopped in my truck and went to meet them at the honky tonk. The girls were outside waiting for me and after a round of hugs we all went inside. There was a cover band playing tonight so the place was hopping with music, dancers and drinkers. Ang and I went to the bar to order beers while Ali and Rose went to go find us a table. Lucky they were able to find a table. We all sat down and just drank and talked enjoying the music.

I was looking out to the dance floor when there came a break and I noticed Jasper on the other side. He saw me as well because he winked in my direction. I figured it was only polite to go over and say hi and to see if he wanted to join us for awhile. I told the girls that I would be back and made my way across the dance floor to Jasper.

As soon as he saw me he gave me one of his crooked smiles that I was growing to love, I smiled back once I was closer to him. Seeing as how the music was loud I had to kinda yell at him

"Fancy seeing you here Jazz I would have thought that you be with your brother and sister-in-law"

"Oh but I am Darlin', Char wanted to dance so we came here"

He then pointed out to the dance floor, I followed his finger and looked to where he was pointing. There was an almost double of Jasper dancing with a dead-ringer for Carrie Underwood. The man was probably a year or two older than Jasper, and instead of the honey golden hair that Jasper had Peter had dirty blond hair. As for Charlotte like I said she could have passed for Carrie, the only difference was that Charlotte had bigger tits then Carrie did.

The song ended just then and Peter and Charlotte made their way over to us. The both smiled at me and once they got closer Peter said

"I leave you alone for a few minutes fucker and you find yourself a pretty lil thin'"

"Ha ha asshole. This just so happens to be Bella"

"THE Bella?"

I blushed at knowing that Jasper had talked about me to his family. Charlotte seen my blush and then hit Peter and said

"Boy, you are a dumb fuck, here you are talkin' about Miss Bella, and we ain't properly introduced ourselves yet"

I just giggled at her and she winked. Jasper then said

"My apologies Miss Bella. The beautiful blond is my sister-in-law, Charlotte Whitlock or just Char for short and the asshole there on her arm is my brother Captain Peter Whitlock"

Peter bowed to me and took my hand in his and kissed it. I blushed again and said

"It's a pleasure to meet you both"

"So Sugar are you here alone?" Char asked

"No I'm with a couple of my friends"

"Good because a place like this is not place for a pretty lil thin' like you. Don't you agree Jasper?" Peter said

"I agree but I'm sure that Bella would be able to handle herself quite well"

I just smiled at hearing Jasper's praise of me. I knew that the girls have been dying to meet Jasper so I said

"How would you guys like to come and hang out with the girls and me at our table?"

"We would love to Sugar"

I just nodded my head and lead them all over to my table. As soon as the girls saw the guys their eyes got wider. For some strange reason I wanted to growl at them and tell them that Jasper was mine. I just swallowed the growl and said

"Alice, Angela, Rose this is my partner Jasper Whitlock and this is his brother Peter and Peter's wife Charlotte" I made sure to stress the my.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies" Jasper greet them

They swooned at his accent and I growled a little. I couldn't figure out why I was acting this way its not like I have any claims on Jasper. Peter greet them as well but Char didn't even say anything to them she just nodded her head.

We all sat at the table and ordered some drinks. The girls were all were all hitting on Jasper and it was really pissing me off. As the night wore on the drunker everyone was getting and the angrier that I was getting at my best friends. A couple of time Char had to pull me out to the dance floor and make me dance so I wouldn't do something stupid like hit someone . I said to her once

"I don't know what the hell is going on Char"

"It's simple Sugar, you like him"

"Of course I like him... I mean he is my partner and he's funny, loves the same things that I do and lets face it, he's easy on the eyes"

Char just giggled at me and said

"Girl you got it bad for him"

"I do not"

"Un-hun sure Sugar, whatever you say"

"I don't got it bad"

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?"

"That you like him"

"No. Why would I do that?"

"So that he can tell you that he likes you as well"

"How do you know he likes me?"

"I can tell by the way that he looks at you"

"How does he look at me?"

"Like you han' the stars in the sky"

"He doesn't look at me like that"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"No, not really"

She just laughed again. A slow song came on and she left me, I was about to follow her when Jasper blocked my way. I looked up into his green eyes and got lost in them. It took me a few minutes to realize that he was talking to me. I shook my head and said

"Sorry Jazz what did you say?"

"I asked if ya wanted to dance Darlin'"

"I would love to Jazz"

He stepped closer to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt so right being in his arms. We started to sway to music and I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on top of mine. The song ended but we didn't let go of each other. He moved his head and whispered in my ear

"Let's get out of here"

I nodded my head and he unwrapped his arms from around me and took my hand. We stopped at the table so that we could tell the others that we were leaving and I can pay for my half of the bill and then we left. To say that the girls were pissed at me leaving with him and Peter and Char over the moon about us leaving together would be an understatement.

We got outside and Jasper hailed a cab. We climbed in and I gave the driver the directions to my house. I figured that it would be better to hang out at my place because I didn't know if Peter and Char were staying at Jasper's place or not. As soon as we pulled up to my apt, I paid the driver and took Jasper's hand and led him up to my apt. This was a first for me, I didn't usually bring guys to my apt.

My only thought was when I was unlocking the door 'thank god I cleaned this morning'. I opened the door and took a deep breath and walked in. My apt wasn't that big, but it also wasn't a hole in the wall. I could see Jasper looking around with a smile on his face out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know what we were going to do now, so I said to him

"What a drink?"

"Sure. Got any Jameson?"

"Yeah I do"

I walked over to my bar and picked up the green bottle and grabbed two shot glasses. Jasper went to sit on the couch and I followed him over. I sat down on the other end and poured two shots. I passed one to Jasper and with a clink on my glass he tipped it back and swallowed it in one go. I did the same not long after he finished his glass. Jameson wasn't something that I always dank; I prefer rum, so it burnt on the way down. After I finished my glass, I poured two more and said

"So what do you want to do?"

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure that sounds great. My movie collection is over there, you can pick the movie while I go make something to eat for us"

"Ok Darlin'"

I threw my second shot down the same time that Jasper did and then I got up and went into the kitchen, while Jasper went in the direction that I showed him for the movies. I didn't have a clue what kind of movies that he liked so I hoped that he found something that he would like. I made popcorn and some sandwiches.  
>Once everything was ready, I walked back out into the front room, and placed the big plate of sandwiches and the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. Jasper had the movie already set up to go so I sat down beside Jasper, grabbed a sandwich and put my feet up under me. Jasper started to movie and the grabbed a sandwich as well. It turns out that Jasper picked the only horror movie that I owned. I wasn't a fan of horror movies and Em got this one for me as joke gift on one of my birthdays.<p>

So far the movie was fine but I knew that we must be nearing a scary part soon. I didn't know how I was going to act, one half of my brain hoped that I didn't act scared but the other half hoped that I did and that Jasper would wrap his big strong arms around me and tell me that all was alright. The scary part hit and I jumped and let out a little squeak. Jasper heard because he held out his arm and said

"Come here Darlin' I'll protect you"

I moved so that I was sitting next to Jasper he wrapped his arm around me and for the rest of the movie anytime a scary part happened he held on to me tighter while I buried my eyes in his chest. Once the movie was over I looked up and Jasper and said

"I'm sorry I'm not into horror movies"

"So why do you have it?"

"It was a gift from my brother as a joke"

He just nodded his head. We kept looking into each others eyes. I noticed Jasper look at my lips and then back up to my eyes. I was so hopping that he would kiss me and I got my wish when he leaned down and whispered

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes"

His lips lightly touched mine. It was a soft kiss at first, but I wanted more. So I pressed my lips harder to his, he responded by pulling me closer to him. His tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted it and moaned while his tongue explored my mouth. I hated to pull back from him but we needed to breathe. He placed kisses along my collarbone and sucked on my pulse point. I wanted this man in so many ways but I knew that I wasn't the type of girl to go that far this soon. He pulled back and looked into my eyes

"I really like you Jasper, but I'm not ready to go there yet"

"That's alright Darlin' I fully understand"

I smiled at him and tried to stifle a yawn. Jasper looked at the clock and said

"It's late Darlin' you need sleep and so do I"

I didn't want Jasper to leave so I said

"You can spend the night if you want... I mean... it's just that its late and its not fair to you to have to venture out this late at night... though I know that you are fully capable to take care of yourself... it's just that..."

He placed his fingers over my mouth to silence me. With a smile he said

"Darlin' I understand what ya tryin' to say and I accept your offer"

I just smiled at him and went to go and get a pillow and blanket for Jasper. I came back and said to Jasper

"Don't worry the couch is really comfortable"

"I hope I'm not puttin' ya out Darlin'"

"Oh no, not at all. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, there are towels in the closet by the bathroom"

"Thank ya Darlin'"

"It's not a problem"

He kissed my cheek and then said

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"Not at all. I need to clean up anyways"

He just nodded his head and then went down to the bathroom. I gathered up all of the dishes and took them into the kitchen. I loaded them into the dishwasher and began to wipe down the counters and what not. I walked out of the kitchen and heard the water running in the bathroom. I had to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape my lips at the thought of Jasper naked and wet. The water running down his body, running over his length. I shook the rest of the thoughts from my mind and went about finishing cleaning up the front room. It wasn't that long after that the water turned off and I needed to keep my naughty thoughts to myself again about him drying off.

He came back into the front room in only his jeans, his hair was still dripping. I swear this man was going to be the death of me. We stood there staring at each other, not moving, not talking. He smirked at me and my breathing sped up. I don't know what made me do it but I walked closer to him, and then ran my hands over his chest feeling his ripped muscles under my hands. I noticed some scar marks and I wonder how he got them, I figured that it was during his time in the army.

He moaned as my hands roamed over his chest, nipples and arms. I wanted this man even though I told him that I wasn't ready to go there yet. My head told me one thing and my hoochie said another. But it was my heart that I listened to. I knew that I wanted to be with him but I didn't want it to be a one night stand. He told me that he liked me as well but I didn't know how much. So even though I didn't want to do it , I moved back from him with a sigh.

I picked up the pillow and blanket that I had dropped on the floor and walked over to the couch to make it up for him. Once it was made up I turned around and jumped a little because I didn't heard Jasper walk up behind me. I was about to say something when he covered my lips with his. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled me as close to him as our bodies would allow. He pulled back so we could breathe but he placed light kisses on my lips.

He just held me. I was trying to figure out how to explain my earlier actions.

"Jasper..."

"Shh Darlin' you don't need to say anythin,' I understand"

He looked into my eyes and I just nodded my head. He kissed me again, and I stifled another yawn. He chuckled and said

"Get some sleep Darlin' I'll see you in the mornin'"

"Good night Jazz"

"Good night Darlin'"

I kissed him good night and walked around the coffee table so that I could head down to my bedroom. Before I got too far Jasper said

"Darlin' just so you know even if we did have sex right now, it wouldn't be a one time thing. If you allow me I would love to take ya out on dates"

"I would love that very much Jasper"

"Good. I'll get to plannin' our second official date"

"Don't you mean first?"

"No. This movie night was our first official date"

I smiled at that and after another goodnight I made my way to the bathroom so that I can get cleaned up. Jasper and I had gone out a couple of time but always with a group not alone so for him to tell me that this was out first date made me swell with happiness. Once my shower was finished I got dressed in my p.j.'s and then crawled into bed. It was hard to sleep knowing that a half naked Jasper was lying out on my couch. When I finally did sleep, I have a very erotic dream involving Jasper and I. When I woke up I was covered in sweat and panting heavy. I only hoped that Jasper didn't hear me. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that I've only been asleep for a couple of hours. I groaned and rolled on to my other side and went back to sleep.

I woke up to the morning sun pouring into my window and the smell of fresh brew coffee. It took me a minute to realize all of what happened the night before. I stretched and then rolled out of bed. I then walked down the hallway and saw Jasper in the kitchen still wearing only his jeans cooking. I could smell bacon and eggs cooking. My mouth was watering and it wasn't only for the sight before my eyes. Jasper just looked so good standing in my kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed kisses all over his back where I noticed there were more scars. He moaned and then said

"Mornin' Darlin' "

"Morning Cowboy"

"I made you breakfast, I was planning on bringin' it in to you"

"Aww breakfast in bed, how romantic"

"Well it was goin' be"

I took off running for my bedroom and I could hear Jazz laughing at me. I jumped into bed and pulled the covers up over me and faked sleep. Jasper walked in a few minutes later and I could hear him placing the stuff on my desk and then he came over and lay down beside me and began to place kisses on my shoulder and neck. I moaned and faked yawned and open my eyes and turned to face Jasper

"Good morning Jasper"

He chuckled and said

"Mornin' Darlin' I've made you breakfast in bed"

"Aww you're so sweet Jazz"

"My mama raised me right"

"I'll say that she did"

He kissed me; even though I had morning breath, and then got off the bed and went and got the breakfast. He came back to sit on the bed and place the try across me legs. He then removed all of the covers and all the smells engulfed my senses. I picked up the coffee and took a sip and I let out a moan because it tasted so good. I then picked up the forks and passed him one and we began to eat the wonderful breakfast that he made for us.

There were times that we fed each other and it was a cute. Once we were done, Jazz got up to take the dishes to the kitchen. I sat on the bed waiting for him to see what he had planned next. I already ruined the breakfast in bed surprise but thankfully he was nice enough to still do it for me. He walked back in and with a smirk for me, he went into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and the tub beginning to fill up as he came back out, came over to the bed and said

"Malady your bath has been drawn"

I giggled and then took his outstretched hand so that he could lead me to the bathroom. He turned to me and said

"I'll be waitin' in the bedroom for you"

I just nodded my head and with a kiss to my hand, he walked out closing the bathroom door. I was funny that even though we've only known each other for a short time and this was the first time that he's been to my apt we acted as if we've been dating for a long time and that he's been at my place multiple times. I wondered how he knew where to find all the stuff to cook with. I knew that I had to ask him. I got undressed and then climbed into the tub.

As I was soaking I was thinking about Jasper... of course. He is sweeter compared to the other guys that I dated. I really hoped that whatever this thing with Jasper and I would last for awhile. I missed him, even though he was in the other room. I finished up my bath quickly and then toweled off and realized that I didn't have a thing to wear. I panicked I was in here bare ass naked and Jasper was in my bedroom in only his jeans. Do I wrap the towel around me and go out there in nothing but my towel and pray that it doesn't fall down while I was looking for clothes, do I ask Jasper to leave my room, do I ask him to bring me in my housecoat. Decisions, decisions. Of course there was another thought in my head... to be completely naughty and walk out there with nothing on.

I was sitting on the toilet trying to make up my mind as to what to do when there came a knock on the bathroom door. I got up with the towel wrapped around me and opened the door a crack to see Jasper standing there with a concerned look on his face. As soon as he saw my eye he said

"Darlin' are you alright, you've been in there for quite some time now"

"Oh sorry Jazz. I'm fine I'll be out in a sec"

"Ok Darlin' "

He smiled at me and then walked away from the door. I closed the door and without any more thoughts other then I wanted that incredibly hot, sexy, sweet, Texan in my room in every way possible my previous thoughts and statements be damn. I heard the volume on the TV in my room turn up so I knew that Jasper was still in my room waiting for me. I guess he was really concerned that there was something wrong with me. I dropped the towel from around me and slowly opened the door. I was hoping that I wasn't going to be making a complete fool out of myself and that Jasper wanted me as much as I wanted him. I took a deep breath and then walked out of the bathroom, naked as the day I was born.

It took Jasper a few minutes to realize that I was standing there in the nude. But when he did his mouth dropped open and he looked like a fish. I giggled a little and that seemed to bring him out of his current fish state. When he realized that he was staring at my tits he adverted his eyes to the comforter on the bed and said

"Um... Bella I... um... think you forgot somethin'"

"Not me Cowboy, you"

"Huh?"

He looked up at me and I gave him a smirk and then said

"Jasper you set up the bath for me, got the towels but you never gave me time to get anything to put on"

"Well what about wrappin' a towel around ya?"

"A possibility but it could have fallen off and you would have seen me then, like you're seeing me now"

"I could have left the room if ya only asked"

"Are you embarrassed to see me naked?"

I was starting to feel embarrassed myself for standing here, I was about to make a run for it back into the bathroom when I saw Jasper get up off the bed and saunter over to me. Seeing as how I was looking at the ground he placed a finger under my chin and gently lifted my head up so that I could look at him. He smiled at me and said

"I could never be embarrassed to see you naked Darlin', believe me I'm lovin' the view that I'm gettin'"

I searched his eyes to see if he was lying, but I couldn't see a hint of lying in his eyes. I smiled at him and my eyes roamed over his body. I could see exactly how my nakedness was affecting him, I licked my lips at the sight. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I just smirked at him.

"See somethin' that you like Darlin'?"

"Oh I sure do Cowboy"

I ran my hand over his hardened member to which he let out a moan and said

"I wouldn't be doin' that Darlin'"

"Oh and why not?"

"Because if you do, I'll be takin' you right here right now"

"Well, what if I want that to happen?"

I kept rubbing his cock and he looked like he was using all his might to not moan and continue talking to me

"But you said..."

"Yes I know what I said but that was last night... this is now"

He placed his hand on my arm so that I would stop, I looked into his eyes

"What changed?"

"Well, I've realized that I want you... that is if you want me"

"But why now? And believe me I do want you"

"Because I feel comfortable with you more so then anyone else"

"Well thank ya Darlin'"

He gave me a quick peck on my lips and I smirked at him and said

"So can I finish?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?"

I thought for a minute and then said

"More then sure"

He searched my eyes and then nodded his head. I moved my hand to the button on his jeans and popped it open and slowly pulled down his zipper. I then began to pull down his jeans and I wasn't at all surprised when I saw that he was going commando. His cock was already rock hard and dripping with his pre-cum. I took it in my hand and ran my fingers over the head so that my fingers were covered with his pre-cum. Then I began to rub his cock. I started out slow and then I began to pick up speed. Jasper was moaning and growling. I then took his cock in my mouth and began to suck it, I scraped my teeth on the down turn of his cock and then sucked out my checks on the way back up. He wound his hand in my hair and was slowly helping to ease me, he was growling louder so I took his balls and gave them a gentle tug. He growled and shot his load down my throat. I took it all and once he was done I released him with a pop and looked up at him.

He looked at me and said

"Shit Darlin' that was amazin'. Now it's your turn"

He placed his hands under my arms and then gently lifted me up. He then crashed his lips to mine and growled as he tasted himself on my lips. When he pulled back from the kiss he said

"I'm gonna take you to heaven Darlin', I'm goin' to please you in as many ways as I can"

I moaned at that and let him walk me over to the bed. As soon as the bed hit the back of my legs I sat down. He knelt in front of me and kissed me with so much passion. While still kissing me, he laid me down on to the bed. Once I was lying down he began to place kisses along my jaw moving down to my collarbone and then went to place kisses from one shoulder blade to the other. I was writhing like mad. He worked his way to my breast and he took my left nipple in his mouth and began to suck it while with his fingers on his other hand he was tweaking and rolling my right nipple. I was moaning at his touch. Once my left nipple was at a harden peak he went to suck on my other one.

He finished worshiping my nipples and began to place kisses along my stomach, working his way down my legs, never going near where I wanted him the most. He finished kissing me left leg and then started to kiss up my right one, once he got to the top of my leg I was hoping that he would go to my throbbing wet clit but he didn't . He kissed from one hip to the other and then finally he started to inch his way to my clit. He began to place kisses on the inside of my thighs. He blew across my clit and I shivered with pleasure, he looked up at me and said in a growl

"I NEED to taste you"

I just nodded my head because I wasn't able to form the words to talk. He dipped his head back down again and then I felt his tongue on my clit. He was licking me from bottom to top over and over again and I could feel the coil in my stomach starting to tighten, Jasper must have known because he inserted a finger and began to pump me while still sucking on my clit. He was working me into a frenzy and I was going to explode soon. He bit down on my clit and that's when I went flying with my orgasm. My whole body shook with the intensity of it. Once I was calmed down, he came up and kissed my lips and I moaned at the taste of me on his lips.

He moved me so that I was more on the bed and then he knelt back on his heels and took his cock in his hand pumped it a few times, he then reached for his wallet which was sitting on the night table, opened it and pulled out a condom. He tore off the packet and I said

"Here let me"

He smirked at me, passed me the rubber and I eased it on to his rock hard cock. Once it was in place he placed his cock at my entrance and after testing me a couple of times he pushed all the way in and I moaned when I felt him inside of me. He didn't move for a few minutes so that I could get used to his size. After a few minutes I wiggled my hips and he got the message to move. He started out slow but after awhile he found a rhythm that was good for the both of us. I met him thrust for thrust, he began to pick up speed and that coil in my stomach was staring to tighten again. Jasper was growling and he slipped a hand in between us and began to rub my clit. I wanted him to cum with me so I reached for his balls and began to tug on them. With one more thrust I was sent over the edge with Jasper following me not long after.

Jasper collapsed on top of me, our breathing was ragged. Once we calmed down he pulled out of me and I moaned at the loss of him. He got up and went to the bathroom, I watched his ass all the way into the bathroom. I then heard the water turn on and a few minutes later he came out again. I saw that the condom was gone and just the sight of his cock swaying back and forth had me licking me lips.

"See somethin' ya like Darlin'?"

"You have no idea Jazz"

Jasper just smirked and got onto the bed again and began to wipe me off. He then placed the facecloth on the night table, laid down beside me and pulled up the covers, he then held out his arm and I snuggled into him with my head over his heart. He wrapped us up, placed a kiss on my head and before I fell asleep I head him say

"That was the best Darlin'"

I smiled at that and fell asleep wrapped in Jasper's arms.

The days and weeks flew by and Jasper and my relationship was as strong as ever. I was falling in love with him and I think that Jasper felt the same way. Jasper and I had some vacation time so I asked him if he wanted to come with me to Forks to meet my family seeing as how I already met some of his. He agreed so we flew down to Forks. I was glad that Emmett was going to be there as well. Em and dad liked Jasper. Dad because of the way that Jasper treated me and the fact that he liked baseball, the only problem was that Jasper being from Texas naturally routed for the Texas Rangers where Dad routed for the Seattle Mariners. Em liked Jazz because he had found another wrestling partner. All my old friends from La Push as well as the ones in Tennessee, liked Jasper as well. They kept telling me what a great couple we made.

My birthday was fast approaching and Jasper had yet to tell me if he had anything planned. I wasn't too concerned if we celebrated my birthday or not. I was sitting at my desk when I noticed that I had a new email. So I click on it to see that it was from Jasper

_Bella, _  
><em>I've got a little get together planned for your birthday. <em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind. Don't worry it will only be a few people <em>  
><em>xx <em>  
><em>Jasper. <em>

I sent him a reply back saying that I didn't mind the little get together. I then went back to work. Jasper just looked at me from his desk with a smirk on his face, why he just didn't tell me about it other then email me is beyond me.

The day of my birthday arrives and thankfully it was on Saturday and I didn't need to work. Jasper had let me know that the get together would be tonight at 7pm and then from there we would see where the night would take us. I got birthday calls from all of my family and friends and opened the cards and gifts that were given to me. Even though it was my birthday I still had to clean up my apt so that's what I did. Once everything was done it was time to figure out what I was going to wear. I walked to my bedroom and threw open the closet doors and stood for a good few minutes staring at my clothes. I decided to wear a dress. I wasn't like most girls that had an endless amount of dresses, I only had a couple.

I looked at the dresses that I did have and settled on my strapless black dress. I paired that with my black peep toe heels. I then went to my jewelry box to see what jewelry I was going to pair with it. I picked out my blue heart necklace and matching earrings. Once I had everything ready I looked at my clock and saw that it was 5:30pm, so I grabbed my silk matching black strapless bra and panties and went to grab my shower.

After I finished showering and getting half was dressed, I went to work on my hair. I took two pieces of my hair on either side and braided those, then I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I looked in the mirror and liked the effect that I had created. I then walked into my bedroom and slipped on my dress and heels and then and went and did my makeup. Once everything was done, I looked at the clock again and knew that Jasper would be here soon to pick me up.

Jasper was right on time to pick me up. As soon as he saw me his eyes got wide as saucers. I just stood there letting him have his look, if I was lucky I would be getting some birthday loving after the party.

"Damn Bella you look so fuckhot in that dress and heels"

"Thanks Jasper"

He gave me a searing kiss that left me breathless. Once he pulled back from the kiss he had a smirk on his face and his eyes were trained on my boobs.

"You really look yummy Darlin'"

"So do you Jazz"

And he did, he had on a tight pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. I noticed that he was also wearing his glasses, which made him even more fuckable.

"Ready Darlin'?"

"Yep"

With a final kiss we were out the door and on the way to a restaurant. We got to the restaurant and as soon as we were threw the doors we were led up to a private room. When we were standing outside the room, Jasper covered my eyes and then I head him kick the door. A few minutes passed and then I heard Jasper whisper in my ear to walk. I began to walk and when we came to a stop he removed his hand from over my eyes. I opened my eyes and I was standing in a room full of my friends who had all just yelled 'Happy Birthday Bella' to me.

I was floored I couldn't believe all Jasper had gone through to set this up for me. I turned to him and gave him a hug and told him how thankful I was of him doing this for me. He told me that it was no problem he did it to make me smile. I gave him a kiss and then turned because all of my friends were standing behind me wanting to greet me.

Once all of the hugs were out of the way we got down to the partying. It was an out of control party, the only way that I liked them. The drinks were flowing and the music pumping. We turned down the music once so that they could give me more gifts and also so they could sing me happy birthday while they presented me with a chocolate cake. It was early morning by the time that we had stopped partying we all said goodnight, got into taxis and everyone made their way homes.

Jasper was going to be spending the night with me, so we went back to my place. Once we were back in my apt Jasper said to me

"Darlin' I have one more gift for you"

"You didn't have to get me any thing else Jazz"

"I know I didn't but I wanted to"

I just shook my head and followed him to the couch. Once I was sitting down he handed me a black box with a red ribbon on it. I took off the ribbon and opened the box, inside of the box was a silver bracelet with a blue heart in the middle. I looked at Jasper and he said to me

"Darlin' when I met you, you showed me much more love that I've ever had in any other of my relationship. I love ya Darlin' and I want to not only give you my heart, I also want all to see that you belong to me by havin' you wear this bracelet. My only hope is that you accept this bracelet and also my heart"

"I love you also Jasper, I accept your gift as well as your heart. I'll be glad to show everyone that I belong to you."

He gave me a kiss and then took the bracelet out of the box and put it on my wrist. I've never had another boyfriend that was this caring to me. I also couldn't have been happier that we had met through that transfer program with Texas. If Aro had never agreed to do the transfer then I would have never met this man sitting in front of him. Since it was so late Jasper suggested that we shower and then go to bed, I agreed. So we took a shower together and made love in the shower. Once we were done in the shower we crawled into the bed and I fell asleep in his arms where I hope to be for some time to come.

A/N: So what do we all think? Hope you all like it, it's my first all human fic.


End file.
